Sai and Kage
by Skyegirl
Summary: Sai, a girl with the Cat curse, and Kage, a boy with the curse of the Rat, find themselves in love. Too bad their love is almost as cursed as they are. Will the Sohma God succeed in pulling them apart or will they earn a happily ever after? ON BREAK.
1. How To Kiss Goodbye

Sai and Kage

CHAPTER ONE:

How To Kiss Goodbye

I took a deep, shaky, breath. It didn't have to be this. Why was it this way? Me, the Cat, in love with the Rat? What the hell went wrong there?

From the beginning. Maybe I can figure it out if I start from there. I guess it all really started a thousand years ago, when the Sohma family was cursed for all eternity to posses the vengeful spirits of the Chinese Zodiac.

I was given the zodiac curse of the Cat at birth. When hugged by someone of the opposite sex I turn into an orange cat, and as a special end to my curse I was declared an outcast by the rest of the zodiac animals. There are twelve of them, and one of me. I am the only animal that's doomed to not be accepted by both normal people and the other animals. Lucky me.

I was kept away from others with curses like mine, so I turned my sights to normal people. Maybe, if I could get a normal, human, guys and girls to like me then the curse would go away. It didn't work. Still, I tried to be normal, tried to have normal friends. And it worked! I was so happy! I found at the age of ten that I could make myself seem just like them, and I was finally accepted, even if what those humans saw was simply my façade.

So, that was my social life, now for my family. My mother died a week after I was born; she had a fatal disease. My daddy raised me, and he loved me very much. He loved cats, so he didn't mind that I went up in a poof of smoke and became a kitten whenever we hugged. He thought it was cute.

Daddy was so kind that for the first ten years of my life I didn't even mind being the Cat. He would smile and hold me close and tell me how much he loved me. He taught me to fish, and to ride a bike, and to act polite, and most especially he taught me to fight. But the age if twelve I could kick even his ass, and he was a black belt. Karate, it turns out, is my one true calling.

Then they took him away. The Main House took my father from me the day before my thirteenth birthday. They told me he died and that I was to go live with them, but I never believed it. I must have run away twenty different times, but they always found me, and I was punished.

Finally, kick and screaming I became part of the main house. That was the end of my childhood. It's pretty debatable about whether my life got better after that.

As a part of the main house I eventually got to see all the other animals of the zodiac, but I never got to know them. You see, the head of the Sohma's, a young man named Daikin, refused to let me befriend them. He kept me as his little pet, always at his side but never aloud to speak.

A lot can be said about Dai. Then I first became his pet then I was thirteen he was seventeen. He never went to school because like all of the cursed head's of the house before him, he had a weak body.

Quiet Dai may have been, but a weak spirit he definitely lacked. When Dai wanted something done he never had to raise his voice, because all of us learned very quickly what it meant to cross him. Most Sohma's tried to stay clear of him, but I didn't have that choice.

I guess I know how this must sound, young little girl held captive by a cruel man. But it wasn't really like that. Dai may have hated me for my young and strong heart, but he never hurt me like he hurt the other animals. He never beat me, he never touched my inappropriately. What he saved for was much worse.

When Dai was mad at me he would hide my bracelet, sometimes for a whole day, locking me away in a little room where no innocent Sohma might stumble upon me. He left me in the form of a monster, and he would come talk to me while I was trapped.

He would grab my horrid, brown, limb, that was once an arm, and make a face at the horrid stench that came from me.

"I'm the only one who'll ever love you, Sai," He would say, looking me straight in my orange demon eyes, "Now Sai, you must learn to love me as well, because you _will_ be mine. I am the head of this household, and even you cannot deify me."

Then he would make me promise never to leave him again, and he would give me back the bracelet. But I never meant any of those promises. I would never love Dai, just as he never loved me.

I became meek and only an extension of the background after a while. By the time I was fourteen and a half I was trained perfectly. I would wake up, eat a little, if Dai wanted me to, and then go to school. I would come home straight after school, and spend all my free time trailing behind Dai, incase he ever needed me.

By then our "relationship" had slightly progressed. When he was leading me all over the house to help him he had begun to hold my hand, and give me these pity/love looks. He still told me that he loved, that I would be his as soon as I finished school, but by then I did not even fight this. I had surrendered to my destiny.

I guess I it took me a while to start fighting again. I needed motivation, and I didn't find that until I reached the second half of my first year of high school. As I said before, my one true calling was karate, but for a year and half I was only allowed minimal practice time, and Dai was not allowed to know. Sometimes, while he slept, I would find a few hours every week to go to a dojo I had found. I would take all my anger, all my _hate_ towards everything my life had become, and put it into practice. All of my teachers were exceedingly impressed.

In fact, that was how I had first earned my own lessons. I came there to practice, but had no one to teach me. It was this female teacher named Kari who first discovered my rare talent. I didn't want any publicity, so I would try my hardest only when my heightened cat senses told me no one was around. Kari was the first to stumble upon me and see me beat the crap out of the dojo's sand filled dummy.

She was so impressed she clapped, startling me into trying to break all her teeth with one of my kicks. Luckily for her she dodged, but it was still pretty close.

"You have some really talent," she told me, "But that doesn't mean you're ready to be on your own. You need a teacher."

I shot her a glare, "I don't have the money," I whispered angrily, "So back of and let me practice." I still had some rage left to beat out.

"Well, that I can understand. If you want a teacher free of change you better damn well earn it, girl," She shot back, "Show me some controlled kicks and I'll see what I can do." And that was the beginning of my training.

Kari was impressed, as were the other teachers when she had me fight one of her middle level students as a demonstration. I had hated fighting other people for years, so while they might have thought I was just a little contact shy, I was really trying to avoid full on contact so I could keep my secret to myself. No one could know about my _curse_.

I met _him_ at that dojo, but not until I was a little older.

I was fifteen and half, frustrated and so Goddamn tired of Dai I couldn't decide what would be better, killing him or myself. I would tell Dai I had school when I didn't so that I could go to the Dojo and beat the crap out of some stuck-up black belt.

Whenever there was a tournament I always found a way to be there, until I was listed top of my class, and eventually third in the dojo. The only students above me where two boys I'd never met.

I twisted an ankle fighting the second place boy, but I managed to take him down, all though it was closer then I like to admit.

Now, all I had to do was beat this one last guy, and I would be at the top, not including teachers, of course. But they were next on my list.

It was a Thursday when I was called in to fight the top listed fighter, someone named Kage, who much like me, didn't like to specify a last name. Kari came over to me before the fight.

"Sai, we all know you're a superstar," She told me, "But so is Kage. He's not going down without a fight, and if you can't beat him, _don't_ stress it! You'll beat yourself up as well; you and I both know it. But hell, if you don't beat him this time you better be back here and try again in a month."

I gave her a sarcastic half-smile, "Giving up on me already, Kari? You have to work on you motivational speeches." And with that she gave me a slap on the back and pushed me towards my opponent.

This Kage was tall, a few inches more than my own impressive height. He had some nice muscles, but not nearly as pronounced as some of the other guys I'd taken down. His hair was falling in his face a little bit, but it wasn't that long, and it was a strange grey color.

I guess I shouldn't be talking. My hair was a bright orange, a little part of the Cat curse, and very long although I always kept it pulled back and up in one giant ponytail.

His eyes were a blue/purple, and had a look of hidden laughter buried deep in them. I thought he was handsome, but also nothing like I had expected. Maybe I could beat him. Or maybe that little secret smile in his eyes was there because he was think the same thing.

Kari gave me a nudge, and I went and shook his hand.

"I'm Kage." He said, that smile still deep in his eyes.

"Sai. Nice to meet you." I said gruffly, letting go of his extended hand and taking my starting place.

And we began. The fight was dangerous. He definitely had a hidden power, much like my own. He kicked, I blocked, I kicked, he blocked, and no one could make out who was going to win. That was when I slipped. On what, I never really cared, because I slipped and fell _on_ Kage. A boy. The curse would be activated any moment.

He and I both had the same look of horror as I slipped and fell on top of him, knocking him to the ground. But nothing happened.

I was lying on top of him, our bodies fully touching yet the curse did nothing. I was so surprised, neither of us moved.

"So, how long are you going to continue straddling my contestant?" Kari asked Kage, a smile playing across her face.

I looked down. I was lying fully across him, _in between his legs!_ I got up and blushed. At that time I really had no idea what was going on.

"You look like your leg took a hit. Do you want to keep going?" Kari asked. I shook my head. Kage and I had some talking to do, but for now the fighting was over.

"I'll be back in a bit, "I said to Kari, giving Kage a very meaningful look and jerking my head slightly towards the backdoor. He nodded ever so slightly back at me and went to tell his teacher that he was headed out for some air.

We met five minutes later in an alleyway outside the dojo.

He smiled at me; his purple eyes twinkled at me with that same hidden depth I had noticed before.

"So, what animal are you?" Kage asked.

"You first." I responded rather gruffly.

"Fine. I'm Kage Sohma, the Rat. And you are?" He inquired, "I don't remember seeing you at New Year's."

"That's because I'm never invited, dumbass," I hissed, "Do you get it now? There is only one cursed being who never gets invited to the ball." I barred my teeth like the cat I was and turned away from him to pace back and forth.

He laughed a soft chuckle, "I was wondering when I would get to meet you, my fated enemy. Oh, how you must hate me." His grin was slightly evil, with a slimy, sarcastic, feel to it.

"Well, yes, I do hate you. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty damn ready to kick your ass right about now." I snapped, quickly changing to a ready position.

"Well, Sai Sohma, I'm not going to fight you. You may say you hate me, but it's not me you hate. It's _them_, the Rat's that came before me that hates the Cat's that came before you. But me, I don't hate you. I have no score to settle, and I don't feel like proving my point by beating your hot little ass."

I swear I started to growl at this, "Oh yeah? Well my hot little ass and me will take you anytime. I could always use some practice." Then I kicked out at his face.

He dodged, and the fight began again. For almost ten minutes we sparred out there, both of us rather evenly matched, all though even I have to admit he had some advantage. Then again, when had the Rat ever not had the advantage over the Cat?

Finally, both of us were sweating and panting for breath by the time he stopped and refused to fight.

"I'm not giving up," he had said, "I'm just stopping this. Fighting this, winning this, it means nothing. Look, your destiny sucks serious ass, but _this_ won't change that. Nothing will, Sai, all you can do is learn to deal. I have." I stood there, gasping for breath, staring at him in disbelief.

Then I kicked out and tripped him. He made a controlled fall onto the grass below, but still refused to fight back. I pushed him onto his back with one bare foot, when promptly sat down his chest, laying my body down along his.

"Maybe this fight won't change anything, but a girl can still have fun." I hissed, "and one day, Mr. Rat, I _will_ beat you. Destiny means nothing, as does this." I told him, and then leaned down a little bit more to kiss him passionately. I felt him move and soon found his hands on my face, deepening our kiss.

There I was, lying full out across him, on the scruffy grass outside my dojo, kissing the Rat. What can I say? I guess I like it when guys say I have a cute ass. Besides, I didn't want my first good kiss to be wasted on Dai. Better to waste in on this boy, who I won't have to deal with as much then that horrible _thing_.

"Remember, Rat-boy, this means nothing." I told Kage, getting up and walking daintily, and obviously, catlike, over to the dojo backdoor. He rolled to regard me with a rather skeptical look, but he stayed lying down on the grass.

"Sure." His eyes twinkled at me again, "This makeout session was just practice, Cat-girl. I get that. Goodbye, I'll see you next week." I closed the door on him, and everything he made me feel. That was when I first fell in love with the Rat.


	2. Afraid of Love

Sai and Kage

CHAPTER TWO:

Afraid of Love Doesn't Even Begin To Cover It 

"_I closed the door on him, and everything he made me feel. That was when I first fell in love with the Rat."_

Nothing more seemed to happen to me for about a week. After I kissed Kage I went home and got to play pet cat again. Dai had become partial to having Sai sit on the floor while he sat in a chair next to her and have her lay her head on his lap. He treated me just like the Cat I am, petting my hair, and occasionally kicking me when I angered him.

He tightened his hold that week, and I wasn't allowed any time to go to the dojo. Dai's "condition" was getting worse, and our doctor, the Sohma Snake, said it didn't look too good. Dai gave him a rather painful smack for that remark.

As soon as the doctor left each day Dai would call me to him. He would reach out his arms and pull me close to him. He would hold he tight, and bury his face in my long hair, and my neck. I could never tell for sure, but I always wondered if he was crying or not.

"Do you love me?" He would whisper in my ear, gently kissing my neck and telling me what a wonderful Cat I was.

"Yes." I would tell him. I felt no guilt lying to him, because if I didn't he would take my bracelet again. At those times even I, the heartless Cat, began to feel sorry for the cursed Sohma 'God'. It was almost sad watching Dai fall apart like that.

"Sai, my Cat, you can never leave me," He ordered, "You will always be here, by my side, because I love you. I can't let you leave, Sai, I can't live without you, my little monster." The day he said this to me, three days after I'd "met" Kage, I didn't know how to react.

Daikin had always wanted me as a wife. Ever since we first met he would always make it out that he planned to marry me out of pity. I was just the poor little cursed Cat, who no one could ever love, except him. He would hit me, call me a monster, take my bracelet, but still, he would always say that_ he_ treated me better than any other man would.

I put up with it because I knew that if I fought back, I would be an even bigger outcast from the Sohma's. I mean, with Father gone, I had nothing to run_ to_ but plenty left to run from. The Main House was all I had, and Dai was the only chance at marriage I might ever have. Besides, he could hold me and touch me just like one of the animals; so, if I ever wanted real love he was one of my few choices.

Even so, I couldn't defy his wishes either, even though I hated him with a passion most of the time. The only time I didn't hate him, was when I pitied him because of _his_ curse and the pain that came from it.

All that week after I met Kage, I pitied Dai and all the pain he went through, so I put up with his "Do you love me?" 's because I felt too sorry for him to say anything else. That week he had started keeping me with him during the night too.

I was to be kept at his side at all times, whether he could see me or not. I slept on his floor and got no cushions or pillows. I wasn't allowed to go to school because he needed me too much to let me leave for seven hours at a time.

I remember that hard floor very well. I slept on it for four days before he cried out to me. It was past midnight, and he had woken from a tortured dream in a sweat.

I woke to his voice calling my name, "Sai… Sai…. Come here." Daikin had called to me. I shook the sleep off and forced myself to crawl over to his bedside. His eyes were half-open and whatever nightmare he had just finished still partly held him. He didn't look too good, and he was definitely suffering.

"What do you want, Dai?" I asked, looking down at his shaking body.

"Come here, Sai. I'm so alone… so alone. I need you! Come here…" He moved over and offered me a spot on his bed. I had to weigh my choices very carefully now. If I refused, he might remember the next morning and I would be punished. If I agreed, I'd have to share a bed with Daikin, although I doubted very much that he would be able to try anything in his condition.

So I joined him; it beat sleeping on the floor. I snuck into bed next to him, and he rapped his arm around my waist and held me to him. I could hear his breathing inches from my ear as he buried his face in my neck.

"I mean it, Sai. I really do love you. I'm sorry for calling you a monster. The monster in you, I wont lie, it scares me," He mumbled, drifting back into sleep even as he spoke, "But the woman in you, beats the monster any day. You're beautiful, and you will make me a wonderful bride, even if it'll confuse the other animals. I want you, not one of them, because I want you to see that you can live off being one with me, and you don't need to be one with _them_…." And then he fell asleep.

I thought over all he had said late into the night.

Dai got better after a week and I was allowed out again. I went back to the dojo. I kept telling myself it was because I wanted some practice, but even I didn't believe my lie. I wanted to see Kage again.

I couldn't have identified the feeling back then, but it was pretty damn close to a crush. I was attracted to him when I barely knew what real attraction was. I guess that might sound a little screwed up, but that's really what it was like.

When I got to the dojo I asked Kari if he was at the dojo, telling her I wanted some good competition. Kari was so glad to see me after my week long absence she actually answered my question instead of lecturing. It was something new from her.

"Yeah, that kid was here earlier. I think he's in the other room with Edward, his trainer. You can go talk for a bit, I have to finish with another student, but I want you back here in fifteen minutes." Okay, so it was kind of an order, but it was a start.

I gave her a wolfish grin, "Thanks, Kari, fifteen minutes should do it. See ya." I stalked off in Kage's direction. I felt drawn to him, like fate wanted me to see him again.

I didn't need to talk to him, just to see him. _"This means nothing,"_ I'd said, but I had begun to have my doubts. I did think about that kiss a lot while I was confined with Daikin, but that was to be expected, I guess.

There he was, practicing against Edward. Edward was a big man with big muscles; he was probably about twenty-five, Kari's age maybe. He made Kage look a little outmatched, they were about nine years apart and it was visible in size ratios. Still, Kage was doing an impressive job holding his own.

It make me sound like a drone, but I must say it got my blood pumping just watching him fight. God, I wanted it to be just him and me again, I wanted to take Edwards place and try my luck with Kage one more time.

The fight was over all too soon. Kage wiped his sweating face on his sleeve, and then turned to regard the room and saw me standing by the door. A smile took over his face and he walked towards me.

We didn't talk for a minute, just stood close and took each other in. We both looked each other up and down, and then he smiled again.

"I've missed you. Can't leave a guy with just one kiss." He said, still smiling. He reached out one hand a cupped my cheek in it. I turned my face to meet his straight on. He leaned in and kissed me again.

It was another sweet, perfect kiss, the kind normal girls dreamed about. He leaned his forehead against mine. I took in his scent, wanting just then for us to be alone and for the stupidity to simply let my hormones take over. God, it was so tempting.

Instead I whispered, "I don't think we're quiet ready to go public yet, Rat. Next time lets keep the kissing to outside only."

He laughed, "Sure thing, Cat, I think I can manage that. So, want to go outside?"

I laughed too. Then I stopped myself. Head over heart, I had to control my own actions; I couldn't just let my hormones run away with me. Sure, there was some definite attraction going on here, but there was the underlying Zodiac that wouldn't let this happen.

"Kage… I'm not going with you again. Got it? This can't happen. It isn't happening." Well, that's what I should have said.

Instead it went more like this, "Rat, I think we should just keep to practicing for now, we'll see about later." I even gave him a suggestive look over my shoulder as I walked out on to the practice floor.

He followed like a lost puppy follows its master. He was still checking me out, but that I could resist. Now it was time for the fight, and I was armed and ready.


	3. Nothing or No One

Sai and Kage

CHAPTER THREE:

Nothing or No One

"_Now it was time for the fight, and I was armed and ready."_

I was a sweet sixteen, who, after living in the Sohma house for so long I was secluded. I was never a normal girl, and my adolescence was corrupted from the tender age of thirteen. I didn't know a thing about crushes, relationships, and especially about love. Then here, I found myself tangled in a web I knew nothing of.

Dai kept me close while he was sick, but he had started to get less loving and more abusive. At first when he was sick I was his favorite and I spent that week confined with him. The next week was a different matter. He was confused, and the medicine he was on bewildered his mind, it made him aggressive and shaken.

He went from loving me one moment to hating me the next. I was covered in bruises for days. I couldn't fight him; he was our "God", yet he felt no guilt hurting me. He kicked me around, wanted me gone from his sight, then insisted I stay by him. I wanted to feel sorry for him, to stop myself from lashing out at him.

As I said earlier, I had nowhere to run to, but everything to run from. Well, now I had another thing stopping me from leaving the Sohma's house. And that was Kage. That whole week all I wanted was to be as far from Daikin as I possibly could, but I knew that even if I did find the courage to leave, I would never see Kage again. That was the thought that kept me both sane and insane that week.

Once again I wasn't allowed to the dojo for a whole week. Last time I had seen Kage all we had gotten in was one kiss at the beginning, two or three exhilarating fights, (I lost of course, my destiny will always stop me from beating the Rat), and then a good kiss before we left.

Somehow he talked me into going outback. He gently pulled me by my hand until we were away from all prying eyes. He kissed me then, and that was the kiss that occupied my mind that week. I never knew how to hate and love the same person at once until I met him.

As we pulled apart from our farewell kiss he slipped a piece of paper into my pants pocket.

"It's my cell. I want you to call me, Sai. I know I can't call you, you live at the Main House, but I want to see you again. Call me, Cat." That was what he whispered in my ear as he left. I kept the paper, but never called.

By the time I finally had some time to myself it was late. I couldn't go to the dojo, so I decided to call him. I berated myself so many times for even thinking it, but I still called.

"Hello?" His voice was strong and comforting on the other line.

"Kage" Was all I said. He knew who it was, we was the one who asked me to call. I heard relief and a hint of surprise in his voice when he responded.

"Sai. I thought you'd never call. Are you all right? You've been AWOL for a while."

"I'm never all right," The truth behind my words surprised me, "I live in the Main House, Kage, I'm the Cat, and I'll never be alright."

He sighed, "I know. Want a ride? I can't sleep, and I'd love some company. Meet me outside the Main House in ten minutes." I couldn't tell if that was meant as a suggestion or a command.

"I live with the Head of the House. We'll have to be quiet. If he catches us we'd both be killed." I was serious too. In my heart I was sure that Dai would kill me for what he would see as betrayal.

"Ten minutes. Try your best."

And that was the end of our conversation. I hadn't agreed nor disagreed, yet somehow I was sneaking out of the house with the Rat. I snuck into my room and dug around for something good to wear. I decided on a well-worn pair of jeans that had loving rips in the knees. My shirt was plain, but low cut and stylish. It was solid black, a color to match my apathetic outlook on life and that night.

I stood outside ten minutes later as I watched a small, silver S.U.V. pull up. Kage was in the drivers seat. The upside to being a Zodiac member is that were all rich. Ha, I guess that's the upside to our curse. How depressingly pathetic.

He rolled down a window and leaned over, "Need a ride?" he joked. I was quick to hop in, considering I had no idea where we were going.

"So, where are you kidnapping me and holding me for ransom?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and wishing he wouldn't keep giving me that look of his. That look showed appreciation, of my beauty and spirit, understanding at my pain and anger, and sympathy for all the things he felt he should know yet did not.

"I thought we'd go to a club." He was smiling again.

"Good. Then I'm dressed right. Do you mind stopping the whole 'Wow is that shirt revealing' thing? I feel like I cant uncross my arms." I told him off for staring, yet somehow I felt these words wouldn't make much difference.

He laughed and began to drive. The ride was quiet. I wouldn't answer his few questions, so we both gave up on talking. I found the silence peaceful, but that was probably just because that's how I was raised.

When we reached our destination neither of us felt much reason to talk. We were both quiet people, so it's not like we were being rude; we were just being us.

The club was small, dark, and surprisingly attractive. Kage went off to get us some drinks, so I went and sat down at a small table that overlooked to dance floor. Just watching everyone else dancing made my blood flow faster. How I longed to join them.

I had the perfect chance to do just that, but the curse stopped me. Three guys walked over and asked me to dance, but I couldn't. If I bumped into one of them and transformed all these people would have o get up close and personal with both Dai and the Snake.

I dint have to turn down many more men though, because as soon as the third guy left Kage came back. When you're sitting and drinking with a guy who looks like Kage, no one else dares to try to pick you up. It was nice. What was even nicer was how Kage was acting.

It was like we had a silent agreement for that one night to not be the Cat or the Rat. For this one night, we were just a boy and a girl on a date. Yes, I admit it was a date. I felt really out of place, but Kage made me feel more comfortable.

Eventually I didn't even notice all the other people crowded in and dancing. All I saw was him. He sat across from me, holding my hand in his, whispering in my ear and kissing me softly. It was easily the best moment in my life.

"Sai, I know you must be getting tired of this, but you're beautiful." His eyes looked so inviting I want to kiss him and hold him tight. I wanted to never let go. Kage was so perfect that it hurt.

"I know. Daikin tells me all the time." I snapped, and pulled my hand out of his. To my dismay tears were beginning to fill my eyes. It was too perfect. I couldn't be happy, because that would just make the rest of my life seem too sad in comparison.

"Sai, I'm not him," Kage's words held force and anger behind them. He was trying to prove that he meant it, "I want you to like me on your own. I will _never_ try to force my feelings on you. Do you hear me?"

I nodded, but even I couldn't come up with a retort to that.

"This is our night. This is one night that _he_ won't ruin. We're here together, and he is far away. This is our night, so let's dance."

He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and followed him out to dance just as a slow song started.

He pulled me into his arms and we danced skin to skin. Basically we looked like every other couple our age, hugging to music and calling it dancing.

I stared into his amethyst eyes and I knew just then that I was at the point of drowning. I was so far in over my head, I was actually truly in love, and I just wanted to jump him right there. I was ready to become like some of those sluts who go to my school just so that I could be with Kage.

I'd stay with him all night if it meant this didn't have to end. I prayed he wouldn't take advantage of that, but I also willed that he would.

We dance for an eternity, and Kage was right. This was our night, and nothing to do with the zodiac would ruin it for us. Nothing to do with the outside world would ruin it. Nothing but tomorrow, nothing but the sunrise.

"Kage…" I whispered in his ear. I knew it was late. We both knew what was coming next, "Kage, he'll have us hanged. I have to go."

"No…" He whispered back, his breath tickling my neck, "No, this can't end. I want you, Sai. Ever time I think of you with him my hatred grows. I know how he feels about you, but I don't care. I want you to pick me. I'll love you more, I promise."

I pushed him back, "There's no choice, Kage, it's not a you or him. It will always have to be him. Daikin will never let me go."

"Don't say that!" he was frustrated now, but that was just because he knew the truth in my words, "We'll find a way. I'm never giving up on you."

"You don't know me," my voice and face became hollow, "You don't know what I am. You wouldn't love me if you knew." Now I was just voicing what Daikin had always told me.

"I want to know you!" he retorted, "I want to know your secrets, your troubles, and I'll tell you mine. All we need is to talk, and we can do that fine!" I walked outside so we could talk alone, and he followed.

"We aren't like them." I said clearly gesturing back inside, "We are different, and we always will be. I can't tell you about me, because my secrets are so much worse than any of theirs."

"I don't care, I don't care! I want to know you, Cat, I want you to see you can trust me!"

I growled under my breath. "You don't know what you're asking for, Rat! My curse runs deeper then yours! Mine is a curse of hatred and rejection. Hatred towards you and your ancestors."

"That's with them! That's the past, we're different!" He insisted.

I hit him. I was mad, and I wanted to knock some sense into him. I knew that I had to show him. I had to drive him away, to save both of us. We would both die if this went on longer.

I pulled off my bracelet and quickly transformed. I was a beast, a monster, just like Daikin had always said.

"It will never be in the past." I growled in my beast voice. Then I ran, leaving him alone in the parking lot. I left him alone just as I knew he would leave me.


	4. Alone In Your Arms

Sai and Kage

CHAPTER THREE:

Alone In Your Arms 

" 'It will never be in the past.' I growled in my beast voice. Then I ran, leaving him alone in the parking lot. I left him alone just as I knew he would leave me."

I thought I was finally done with this little sneaking around. I ran all the way home holding my bracelet in my mouth. I changed back when I reached main house, and I snuck quietly back in.

I went into Daikin's room and found him fast asleep. I lay down on my spot on the floor and closed my eyes. I couldn't help it; I just stared crying. Soon I was sobbing into my pillow.

"Quiet." Dai said in his sleep. I suppressed my sobs and quieted. I didn't need any more abuse tonight. I was sure right then that the only happy part in me was dead, lost forever because I had killed it. Why did I have to be so honest?

"Sai." I woke to a male voice. For a minute I dreamed that it was Kage. That I was still "yesterday me" and nothing had yet gone wrong. Well, except the fact that I was in love with the Rat.

I woke up regretfully. It was Daikin, standing over me, and breathing hard. He was using the wall as a brace and his face was covered in sweat.

"Help me." He whispered.

"Yes, Daikin." I said meekly. I stood and helped him walk out to the dining room. This was my life now, I had to keep reminding myself, I'm okay and this is my life. It hurt, but it was the truth. This was my life; I was with Dai, not Kage, and that's how it will always be.

Daikin sat down and beckoned for me to sit next to him at the head of the large table. I was so surprised it took me a while to react. The head of the table. The Sohma table. He wanted me to eat with the rest of the Main House Zodiac? This was definitely new.

"Come, Sai." He commanded. I went. What did this mean? Was I supposed to just suddenly join the family and love my oppressors? What was Daikin's plan?

Oh, how naïve I was then. His plan seemed distant and foreign, but it wasn't that elaborate. That was when he began to introduce me to the Sohma's as his intended bride. Oh, if only I had run then.

I didn't see Kage for a long time after our little incident at the club. I kept telling myself I didn't want to see him ever again, and after a while I started to believe it. Who need the Rat? My life was just as well of with Daikin, and at least he accepted me for who I was, even if he was mean about it.

Soon I had convinced myself that Kage was some sweet dream of a reality I could never reach. I didn't need another unrealistic dream about what my life might be like. My life was here with Daikin, as his bride.

I would graduate from high school in a year now, and then I would accept my fate like a woman and marry the head of the family. Still the thought of "sleeping" with Dai or having his children sickened me. What kind of deformed species could come from the Cat and "God"? It reminded me of Oedipus, a story we had read in school.

Cursed to marry his mother, Oedipus was doomed to father "A race of children too terrible for men to see". Looking back at history, especially Greek tragedies, made my fate seem a little less horrid. Still, at least before Oedipus discovered that his wife was his mother he got to have about ten years of good love and peace. All I got was one little fling with a man who couldn't accept me as I am.

I was engaged to Daikin quickly and without much fanfare. He barely even proposed.

"You and will wed after you graduate from school. Then, you and I shall be together until the end of our lives." His voice had been strong but grown weaker. I knew very well that Daikin was afraid of death. I could see it in his eyes.

Somehow the only time we ever seemed to really talk was at night. I would be almost asleep and he would suddenly admit something that he could bring himself to talk about during the day.

"Sai?" he had called one night.

"Yes?" I whispered, wishing I could just fall asleep in peace.

"I'm scared." He coughed and his thinning frame shook violently.

"Of what?" I asked carefully, getting off the floor and edging towards him. He reached out and grabbed one of my hands. Gently, he pulled it over to him and kissed it. That kiss sent shivers up my spine.

"I'm scared to loose you. I'm sick, and I know I wont last long," his voice shook,  
"I want you and not another because I know you will always be with me. I will go to the same place all the other "Gods" go to, a resting place that coincides that of the Cat's. That way, we can always be together."

His words scared me, and I shivered again. Stuck with Daikin in the afterlife was not something I was looking forward too. Why couldn't I be with Kage? Quickly I killed this traitorous thought. Why would I want to spend eternity with a liar, a trickster, and a man who couldn't keep his word? That rogue could rot for all I cared.

Sadly, this thought did not bring me the comfort I had hopped. Thankfully, Daikin fell asleep soon after that and I didn't have to deal with any more thoughts like those. That night, like many others passed and soon to come, I fell asleep next to Daikin, but felt more alone then I had the day I was told my father had died.

I soon found that every night I prayed that that would be my last; that I could just let go and never think about Kage or Daikin again. Sadly that never worked, and I still stayed Daikin's fiancé. Oh, how my life was cruel.

Of course, that was just the beginning of my pain. I never would have felt so sad if I only I had known what lay ahead. I one's life each person faces many different things.

Love, Hate, and fear are prominent examples. Ones that I seemed fated to face again and again. At least I wasn't alone.


	5. Pierce My Heart

AN: hey loyal fans! I'm glad the five or so of you like my story. I'm sorry I've gotten lazy about updating. I really will try. Thanks for all the encouragement and great reviews! This story is going to have bittersweet ending, but I think you guys' will like it anyway. By the way, it probably won't end for at least another four chapters, so you have nothing to worry about! Eep! I still have to cover another year and a half of their lives! I better get typing!

**Sai and Kage**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

_**Pierce My Heart**_

"Love, Hate, and fear are prominent examples. Ones that I seemed fated to face again and again. At least I wasn't alone."

It was just another day, and again, I was at the Sohma table. For the past week Daikin had been slowly introducing me to the life of a Sohma. Everywhere I had once been barred from was now open. It was nice. I finally felt free, yet still trapped at the same time. I was free to be Sohma, but I was blocked from being a human.

I never really gave much thought to what would happen once I became a Sohma. It took me until a few days before Chinese New Year to actually realize what a marriage to Dai would mean.

I was a Sohma! Finally, I was one of them! Thousands of cats before me had spent their whole lives dreaming of this! The only problem? Kage was a Sohma. I was going to see him again, whether I wanted it or not. This was year of the Rat, and the year that Daikin introduced me at the party. We were going to see other, and we had no choice in the mater.

I spent a long time thinking about that. What would I say when we came face to face? What would he think when Daikin introduced me as his intended? What if he really wanted nothing more to do with me?

The questions were endless, and the answers were all of the "wait and see" variety.

Those were some of the shortest and longest nights of my life.

* * *

Sooner then I could have hoped or feared, came the Chinese New Year. Daikin had made sure I looked flawless. My long orange hair was tamed and tied up in the most beautiful fashion. It was all twists and turns and braids, and it looked beautiful; I didn't know I had it in me to look this nice. My dress was white, cream and gold, it was a traditional Chinese dress, but it showed off my calves and made me look beautiful. I would have been impressed, but I was too sad and nervous to really care.

Would he hate me? Would he love me? That was too much to wish for.

Daikin took me by the arm and lead me to the stairs that opened into the ballroom where the guest awaited us. I kept my eyes on the floor. I could bring myself to see him.

We walked in slowly, and descended the steps like royalty, all of our subjects spread out before us. Daikin stopped a few steps above the rest of them to make his speech.

I couldn't bring myself to listen to that either. But still, I got the gist. He said that I, Sai Sohma, was to be his wife in a year's time, and that next year we would be celebrating his marriage along with the coming of the New Year. The good little subjects below us clapped, and I knew it was over. I looked up.

Kage stood at the back of the room in his elaborate dancers outfit. He leaned against the walls with his hands in his pockets. As soon as I looked up he caught my eye. We stared at each other and I understand the sadness in his eyes, all the time willing him to see that this was my only option. This wasn't what I wanted!

He turned away and stalked off. I turned to look for Daikin, but he had gone off the talk to some other animals, leaving me alone already. I quickly slipped away, following Kage.

* * *

"Wait!" I cried, finally catching up to him, "Wait! Please, Kage!"

He stopped and turned to me. We were far from the party, in a desolate little hallway near the residential part of the building. The hurt was gone from his face now, replaced with a well-practiced look of stony indifference that most experienced zodiac members can pull at the drop of a hat.

"Sai…" He whispered my name in his beautiful melodic voice. He sounded sad, like maybe he had missed me. My heart began to summersault inside my chest.

"Kage, please." To my dismay I had started to cry; and, it also seemed it was impossible for me to form coherent sentences. I quickly whipped my face with my sleeve and tried again.

"I know that you hate me now, how could you not? You've seen what I am. But, I still want you to know, this isn't my choice. I never wanted to marry him."

I covered my face with my hands. What was I doing? He must think I'm crazy!

I felt a callused hand on my arm, but I kept my face covered. I didn't need to see the pity in his face. I was so tired of pity.

"Oh, Sai…" his voice sounded unusually husky, and I quickly fond myself pulled into a strong embrace.

"I never once hated you, " he whispered into my ear, "I love you. I've loved you since we first kissed. I've found that kissing has gained a whole meaning to me now. All I've dreamed of for months is being with you."

Now I was really crying. He loved me? It was wonderful! It was horrible! It was forbidden. How could he love me? In a year I would be married!

"Oh God, I love you more than you can imagine!" I cried, as we kissed over and over. What was I thinking? What were we doing?

Why did this feel so right, when being with Daikin felt so wrong? Why!

When we stopped kissing he silently grabbed my hand and led me through a maze of rooms and hallways until he ended up in a large, plain room. Inside there was a closet, desk and computer, couch and a bed in the corner. Everything in the room was a pale, quiet color, and it held very little set personality.

"This is my room." Kage said, gesturing around him, "it's where I've stayed locked alone for far to long. It feels wonderful to finally have some company." He squeezed my hand gently and led me over to the couch. The two of us sat down and looked at each other for a minute, and then I threw my arms around him.

"Sai, what!" he said, startled by my strange actions.

"Shh… I just want to stay like this for a minute" I said into his neck, "I've missed this so much. I've missed having someone to talk to. Someone who actually listens. Someone who actually cares."

Obediently, Kage wrapped his arms around my waist and we just sat there, holding each other. I breathed in his wonderful boy-smell and I felt myself relax. Here we were in our own little world. Here I was safe.

After I let go off all that tension I don't quiet no what happened. I must have just drifted off, because the next thing I knew, I woke up half an hour later with my head on Kage's lap.

"What…?" I muttered groggily.

"Shhhh…" he whispered, "You look so angelic when you sleep. Don't worry, you're safe with me. he wont find us here."

I closed my eyes again. Safe. Such a rare word in my life, and one coming from his lips! It sounded so beautiful. If only I could sleep forever. If only we could stay like this. If only time would freeze!

If only…


	6. Deceit From the Heart

AN: You know, I've been wondering, how do you guys think the name "Kage" is supposed to be pronounced? Because it probably looks like "cage", but it's supposed to be pronounced "Ka-gay", you know? Yeah, that probably made no sense what so ever. Sorry. No more rambling. Oh, excepty for the usual, sorry it's short and late! I swear i'll update sooner next time.

-A-san

**Sai and Kage**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**Deceit From the Heart**

"_I closed my eyes again. Safe. Such a rare word in my life, and one coming from his lips! It sounded so beautiful. If only I could sleep forever. If only we could stay like this. If only time would freeze!"_

Daikin did not find out. He never knew about the night I was supposed to be a fiance but instead I spent with Kage. The deceit was horrible, and I felt that with each lie I told a part of my innocence was consumed. Soon I would become a heartless thing, just like Dai. Still, I lied, because I knew that if I was taken from Kage again, I would never heal.

I was in love, and it was killing me. It made my heart ache whenever I thought of him, only to make it whole again when we came face to face.

I had begun to experience first hand what it felt like to be lured to the dark side by good intentions. I was becoming a manipulative and cruel liar, but all I was trying to do was stay with the man I loved.

* * *

So it began. We met at least three times a week, and we would go everywhere, anywhere, so long as it was far away from reality. I had just been announced the Sohma "god's" intended, and here I was, sneaking away to kiss the Rat at any chance I got. 

And I got a lot of chances. Daikin wrapped himself in his work, now that we were engaged, and left me alone to do as I willed. It was awesome.

I was back at the dojo five times a week, and I stopped hating school. I worked my ass off, because I knew this beautiful freedom would be short lived. In ten months, I would be a Sohma bride to the man I despised and pitied, and the rest of my life would be devoted to him. Thinking like that, I figured I deserved a chance to go wild for a few fleeting months.

So Kari and I trained for hours on end I had tons of perfect practice rounds with Kage. It was exhilarating to watch him moved. He was swift, strong, and confident, and if it was possible, I think I fell even more in love with him just watching him kick some serious ass. Yeah, that probably sounds weird, but it's so true. Watching him win competitions and stuff was a huge turn on.

And no, I never tried to fight him full out. The curse was still the curse. If I didn't think I could stop Dai from pushing all of us around, I definitely didn't think I could beat the Rat in a full out match. Something's never change. Still, those days in the dojo were some of my best. Nothing in my life, then or now, has ever measured up. Well, one day did, but that hasn't come yet. A lot of pain came first.

"Why do we do this?" It was a hot summer day in mid July; seven months and counting. Kage and I were outside the dojo, lying in the grass, enjoying the beautiful weather. It was a perfect afternoon, and I felt that now might be the right time to ruin it.

"Do what?' he asked lazily, keeping his eyes closed.

I leaned over and kissed him passionately. _That_ made him pay attention. When I pulled away I said pointedly, "_This._ Why are we in love?"

"Because you're beautiful, smart, kick-ass, and perfect. I'd have to be an utter idiot to just let you go." I must say, I was impressed. It's not often that I get a compliment like that. The fact that _he_ said it made it ten times better. Still, it wasn't exactly an answer, or, it was, but it was ignoring some very important points I felt inclined to bring up.

"What about my _fiancé?_" He groaned in frustration and propped himself up on his elbows.

"That bastard can go rot in hell. He doesn't deserve you." These words didn't spark a fire in my chest like I wished they would.

"That's not my choice," I was stony faced and closed off again. I was getting creepily good at that. "Come February and new years we'll be married, and I will be locked up forever. But what will you do? You say you love me, but when I'm locked away and married off will you just go find some other gullible girl to love you?"

Kage looked hurt. He really did.

"Sai, how can you say that? If you marry Daikin, I will _die_. I don't even know how I'll manage to live with myself, let alone love again. There's no girl who'll ever match up to you."

Crap. I was crying. Big time. Almost half our time was gone, and every time I thought about it, which was about ten million times a day, my heart was enclosed in fear. I didn't want to say goodbye, and I sure as hell didn't want to walk down the aisle with that _scum!_

Kage grabbed me and held me so tight I knew I would bruise, but didn't even care. I held him with the same ferocity. We were both scared as hell.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. You are my one and only Sai, and if you think I'll ever forget about you, think again. We'll stop him, I swear we will." Kage said, and I buried my face in his neck and tried to believe.

* * *

The next few months went by quickly, far too quickly for the two of us. Daikin had made it official: The day of Chinese New Year was our wedding day. He had changed it from right after summer to February, and for that I was eternally grateful. Any chance with Kage was a chance at life. 

School was over. At graduation I walked on stage and took my diploma without once cracking a smile. It was freedom for most high schools, but it was just another part to a very long curse for me. Now i could devote all my time to the dojo and Kage.

Seven months left. Seven months, and then my life would end. Kage and I had begun to be desperate. I spent every waking moment I could with him. We didn't talk about it anymore; we just held each other tightly. I could bear to let him go for even a moment. I knew that Dai would always be there waiting for me, but what he expressed towards me was far from love. What he wanted was control.

What Kage had for me was love, admiration, and trust. He respect me, and gave me all the love I could ever dream of. He was so perfect, i was afriad one morning I would wake up to find myself beside Daikin with Kage simply being a perfect dream. I was so afraid that Kage would just disappear, and I would be all alone once more.


End file.
